


Valentines Day Proposal

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One shot I wrote I honor of Valentines day, originally posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day Proposal

Happy Valentines Day everyone! This is little story/one shot type thing I decided to whip up for the holiday! I hope you all like it and have a wonderful Valentines! :)

Climing out of bed I grabbed Harry's shirt from the bedpost where he hung it last night before we'd fallen asleep. We'd been together for about 3 years now, still dealing with his retroviral hypodisplasia somehow. As I buttoned a few of the bottom buttons I heard my phone buzz and I picked it up immediately. I'd been waiting on results from the latest tests for curing Harry.

Intently I scanned the message looking for anything important or relevant. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd even been holding and a small relieved laugh. Without bothering to put on some pants or button up the rest of the shirt to cover my undergarments, Harry wouldn't mind, I hurried out of the room.

I had no idea where he was, he wasn't in bed yet so he could be anywhere.

Walking into the kitchen slash dining room my jaw dropped. Harry was standing next to one of the two chairs in a tux. The table set up for two, with a full breakfast and candles. The whole romantic works. My hand went up to cover my gaping mouth.

"Harry what is all of this?"

He chucked, "Happy Valentines Day sweetheart."

"Aww, you're so sweet." I am pulled into his arms and I lean up so I can kiss him softly.

"Harry-" I begin, remembering the news I had for him.

He pulled out my chair and ushered me into it.

"Harry-" I try again but he's already made up his mind about something or other.

My eyes widen and my hands cover my once again open mouth as he drops to one knee right in front of me. He pulls a small black box which he opens to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"What-" He cuts me off again, "Please let me finish before I loose my courage.

"Felicia Hardy," He begins, "We've been dating for 3 years now and I can't remember a time when you weren't here. I love you, only you, and I want to spend the rest of my short life- however long I have left- with you. I don't want to spend another minute without you, and I can't see my life without you in it. I love you. So I'm asking you this, Felicia Hardy. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Felicia Osborn?"

I feel tears on the back of my eyes and I'm speechless.

"Wait-"

His smile faded, "What is it?"

"Nothing bad I promise."

"What is it? You don't want to marry me? You don't love me enough, I get it." He begins to stand up and I force him to stay on his knee in front of me.

"No Harry, that's not it. I love you. Harry. I got an message this morning, they've found a compound that reacts with the samples that rids them of the retroviral hyprodisplasia. Harry, we've found a cure."

He's staring at me in surprise and I continue.

"Harry I love you, I can't imagine my life without you. Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by your side. Yes, I want to marry you."

It's his turn to be speechless and wordlessly he slides the ring onto my finger and when we stand out he lets out a breathless laugh.

"We really found a cure?"

"Yes, and now we get to be together- forever."

"Gosh, I love you so much." He kisses me gently and I laugh into the kiss that I love him too.

I'm finally getting my happy ending.

Who knew the master cat burglar would marry the villainous goblin. We don't care about the past, we get to make our own future. Together.


End file.
